


The Chess Queen

by Terra_Banks



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Banks/pseuds/Terra_Banks
Summary: Beth poses for a picture.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	The Chess Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I got angry at period typical sexism and decided to take Beth on a spin as the America's Next Great Icon.

When Beth first brought up the idea with Jolene, she was thankful that they were in the privacy of her house. Her childhood friend proceeded to have a hysterical laughing fit that might have got them kicked out of a restaurant. 

"That was a good one Beth. You could be a stand-up comic." Jolene wheezed out, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah I thought it was pretty funny when I first read the offer too." Beth acknowledged. "But I've been thinking about doing it."

Jolene raised an eyebrow. "Do you have money troubles I don't know about?"

"No!" Beth quickly refuted. "Everything's in order. That accountant Rick recommended said I wouldn't need to work for the next 25 years if I invest the Moscow winnings properly and break even on travel expenses every year."

"Then why on God's green Earth would you wanna let a bunch of degenerates ogle you naked?" Jolene asked in genuine curiosity.

"Semi-nude." Beth corrected. "I've always been portrayed as a little girl in the media. I'm twenty two years old, a contender for the World Championship and they still see me the same way as when I was fifteen."

"Well geez cracker if you're sure it's what you want, more power to you. Your body, your choice." Jolene raised her glass of coke in a toast and Beth was glad to have such a supportive sister. 

* * *

"Bonjour." An accented voice answered on the third ring.

"Cleo! It's Beth." She announced, twirling the phone cord around one finger.

"Mon chéri! So good to hear from you. Are you in Paris again?"

"No, I needed some modelling advice." Beth confessed, hoping they wouldn't revisit the night they spent together or Cleo's notion that Beth is too smart to be a model.

"Oh! Who are you posing for?"

"Have you heard of _Playboy_ the American magazine?"

"Oui, very edgy. Congrats."

"Thank you. I'm kind of nervous. I've done a lot of shoots before but this is supposed to be a semi-nude and I don't know what to expect." 

"If you trust the photographer, it will go a long way towards being comfortable in front of the camera." Cleo advised. "If you have a regular one, you should insist on using them."

"Yeah I think I know who to ask. Thanks Cleo."

"My pleasure. Also make sure your lawyer goes over the contract very carefully to make sure there are no hidden fees and extra commitments."

"Got it."

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to do this." Beth repeated, as she welcomed Townes into her house with an embrace.

"Are you kidding?" He replied with warmth. "You, my dear, are my favorite subject."

Beth helped him bring all the equipment into the living room from his car.

"So did you have something particular in mind?" He asked.

"Well the lawyer negotiated with the magazine so the only criteria on paper is that it's a semi nude but they have the final sign off on whether the image is acceptable." She answered. "I think as long as it's provocative, they'll be happy."

"And what do you want people to see in it?" He inquired, seeing through her as he always had. 

"Who I am now, not who I was."

* * *

"Queen to King 1. That's mate." Beth chirped into the receiver.

"Yeah I know." Benny grumbled over the line. 

"Have you seen it?" She broached tentatively.

"Seen what?" Was he just toying with her? Or did he really not have a subscription? She hadn't spotted it in his apartment but boys tended to have hiding spots for such material.

"Never mind." She retreated.

"Was the Federation upset?" He asked.

She laughed. "No, they think I made chess sexy again."

"It was tasteful, I'll give Townes that." He conceded.

"Hmm something to remember me by." She teased.

"I can remember every inch of you just fine if I close my eyes." He murmured back.

"Benny!" She chided.

"It's one of my rights as an ex." He informed her.

"Hmm in that case I suppose I should return the favor." She shot back.

"Do enjoy yourself. I know I will." She hung the phone forcefully at his smug retort, her face red. Although she wasn't sure if the blush was from fury or fluster.

**Author's Note:**

> So the image is like [ Revival by Selena Gomez](https://www.gotceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/photos/selena-gomez/renata-raksha-photoshoot-for-her-revival-album-2015/Selena-Gomez:-Revival-Album-Shoot-2015--06-3000x3000.jpg) except just imagine ATJ and a chessboard in front of her.


End file.
